My Football Club!
by Kishoko-chan
Summary: Drea, una joven española, conocera a los Inazuma Eleven en un pequeño torneo mixto que se celebra. ¿Podra el equipo de Drea ganar el torneo de futbol?
1. Datos del fic

Curiosidades

Y

Datos de

"My Football Club"

Motes:

Hay Lin = Hay Hey

Michi = Mii-chan

Andrea = Drea/Kona-chan/Sloth

Sonia = San-san/Sandy-san

Gin = I-chan/Onee-chan (Solo por Drea)

Jeanne = Jen-chan

Lis = Lii-chan

Nina = Nia-chan

Mimi = Mimo-chan

Alexa = A-chan/Al-chan (Solo cuando se quiere molestar xD)

Tecno = Chumba/Teo-chan (Por Sonia para cabrearla)

Lain = Lin-sama

Didi = Dia-san/Didi-sama (Solo por Drea)

Descripciones:

Drea/Kona/Sloth: Fanática de los helados y de lo picante además de lo raro y el Bourbon. Es bajita (1,57 m). Tiene el pelo marrón, corto y rizado con mechas rosas. Odia su color de ojos que es marrón y ama el anime. Aunque juegue futbol si llega la Golden Time (Horario de animes que dan todas las tardes en la "Isla" donde están (A partir del 3er trimestre) y de España.) se olvida de este. Viste con pantalones largos y azules, una camiseta roja con un chili picante en el medio y un collar con una botella mini de Bourbon. Extremadamente perezosa aunque muy activa si de futbol se trata. Es aracnofóbica.

San/Sandy: Chica soñadora y enamoradiza que una vez enamorada no dejara de nombrar a su pareja. Es muy romántica y ama las series dulces y románticas o "shojo". Odia que Drea se pase el dia diciendo que es una "ñoña" (Romantica según Drea) y que el amor es un asco. Tiene el pelo marron y por debajo de los hombros. Ojos marrones. Lleva una camisa blanca con una estrella que en su interior lleva una cruz (Simbolo de Holy Light) y unos pantalones azul celeste. Sus bambas son blancas.

Mii-chan: Chica bipolar y exploradora. Si ve algo o alguien triste ella llora o se pone triste pero si no pasa nada es animada, alegre y aventurera. Tiene el pelo corto y rubio claro. Sus ojos son de un verde precioso. Viste como una exploradora. Es muy inteligente y siempre saca 10 en todos sitios. Además es la primera del ranking escolar.

Jen-chan: Rubia de pelo largo que guarda en la nuca quedando un pelo estilo Mello de Death Note. Los ojos son de un lila muy, muy, muy, muy claros xD. Borde y mal educada aunque muy educada si de adultos o gente mejor o con más experiencia se trata. Odia a Someoka (Del odio al amor solo hay un paso).

Chumba-chan/Teo-chan: Peli azul de ojos lila oscuro y brillante. Lleva dos auriculares/cascos de ordenador en el cuello conectados a un MP3. Puestos, lleva unos HIPER auriculares/cascos que la dejan sorda. Drea opta por hablarle en el lenguaje de los sordos. Es muy amable pero poco habladora. Casi nunca habla, siempre está a un lado, en su mundo.

A-chan/Al-chan: Chica bipolar de pelo largo y marrón además de recto (Como BGS). Tiene los ojos de color ámbar y lleva una cinta estilo Rin en la cabeza. Toda una Rin, es decir, una chica mandona, sádica y sangrienta pero a la vez dulce, educada, amable y romántica.

Lii-chan: Chica de pelo largo y verde. Tiene los ojos de un azul que podrías quedarte viéndola 5 horas seguidas. Odia eso y por esa razón lleva unas gafas estilo Ban Midou de Get Backers. Es callada y tímida pero con sus amigos es madura y educada. Siempre tiene buenas ideas.

Hay Hey: Chica divertida y algo madura. No mucho. Tiene el pelo corto y grisáceo y es de ojos negros. Es siempre educada con los Inazuma y con Lin-san y Didi-sama. Le gusta jugar a futbol, como no, y dibujar. Podría dibujar a las Holy Light y los Inazuma mirándolos solo una vez. Le ENCANTAN las cosa paranormales y sobrenaturales.

Nia-chan: Chica que se pasa el día gastando bromas pesadas a la gente. Tiene un trauma severo con los helados. No tiene el pelo ni largo ni corto ni azul ni lila (Pelo por la mitad de la espalda y azul liliáceo). Viste con vestidos con escote marcado o como Kazuki de Get Backers. Aunque tiende más a llevar una chaqueta negra, una camisa blanca, unos pantalones azul oscuro y unas bambas negras y rojas.

Mimo-chan: Peli roja de LARGUISIMAS trenzas. Es pecosa y tiene los ojos azules. Es excesivamente educada con Drea y es muy amable. Demasiado... Es enamoradiza pero odia el romanticismo. A veces se ve a ella misma como una Julieta moderna.

Lin-san: Tiene el pelo largo y ondulado. Es excesivamente seria, educada y romántica. Tiene el pelo rosa y los ojos negros por eso a veces Drea le llama SakuLin-san. Su forma de vestir es... Extraña e indescriptible: Es un tipo de vestido de terciopelo negro con larguísimas mangas que solo dejan ver la punta de sus dedos, unas botas de montañismo negras con adornos rojos y un collar con una rosa negra. El vestido le va por los hombros y tiene detalles extraños. En su pelo lleva una rosa negra.

Dia-sama: Chica de ojos electrizantes y pelo azul muy oscuro. Es muy amable y divertida. Además es de las más deportivas de todas. ODIA su nombre: Diamond Dandruff. Aunque es muy controladora, borde y amenaza con bazookas (Drea solo con revólveres de puño de nácar xD) puede llegar a ser muy amable, comprensiva y dulce. Odia que alguien llegue tarde a un sitio y también que Drea esté todo el rato con la Golden Time en la cabeza.

Jack: Hermano de Didi. Es dormilón e idiota. Tiene una relación muy de hermano con su hermana pues Didi es la pequeña. Esta siempre molestándola y chinchándola pero aprecia mucho el coraje y la valentía que tiene. El piensa que el futbol femenino esta poco fomentado y poca gente cree que podría llegar a algún lado Didi. La anima mucho y la admira.

Akiyoru (Aki) y Natsuyoru (Natsu/Yoru): Dos sádicos gemelos. Akiyoru es bipolar, aunque tiende a tener un carácter psicópata y sádico. Frio y calculador aunque muy infantil cuando de dulces se trata. Natsuyoru por su lado, es siempre un chico sádico y psicópata que siempre piensa en como vengarse de la gente que le cae mal. Su pelo es negro azulado, como la noche. Sus ojos son bicolor: Gris blanquecino y negro. Akiyoru tiene el ojo derecho gris blanquecino y el izquierdo negro además del flequillo hacia la derecha. Natsuyoru tiene el ojo derecho negro y el izquierdo gris blanquecino además del flequillo hacia la izquierda. Su ropa se basa en una camisa, unos pantalones de traje negros, un tipo de armilla de traje marron y unos zapatos negros de traje.

Miss Llimona: Rubia energica de pelo corto por la nuca y ojos verde lima. Siempre va con un chubasquero corto, unas botas de agua, un gorro de agua (Estilo el de Kisuke Urahara) y un paraguas, todo ello verde lima. Es hiperactiva, amable, educada y amigable. Siempre va de un lado para otro y no para quieta. Es una chica muy divertida y extrovertida y gusta de hacer amigos. Consigue mucha información útil y esta en muchos clubes: El de futbol, en el de periodismo, en el de natación, en el de kendo y en el de karate. Tiene 5 medallas de natación, ha ganado 4 torneos de karate y 5 de kendo, además de ser una de las mejoras reporteras del instituto. Esta chica es multiusos y es la mejor gerente del mundo según las Holy Light.

Colgajos del Móvil:

Drea: Helado y Gato Negro.

San: Sandia (Cortesía de Drea xD) y Estrella con corazón dentro.

Mii: Araña y Sombrero de exploradora.

I: Paquete de tabaco y señal de prohibido fumar.

Jen: Pelota de Futbol y S Dragón xD

Chumba: CD y cascos.

A: Mini-Rin y Mini-Hiro (?).

Lii: Mini Gafas Ban y Neko con gafas.

Hay Hey: Caja con gatito y Ovni.

Mimo: Dragoncito Rojo y Ojo.

Lin: Chibi con un corazón y Corazón con tres velas dentro.

Dia: Diamante y redonda con electricidad dentro que hace brillar el dedo/que brilla al tocarla.

Akiyoru: Yin y una hoja de otoño

Natsuyoru: Yang y un cuchillo

Llimona: Refresco de limón y una lima

Parejas: 

Andrea – Atsuya (Abuya-san/Atsu-san)

Sonia – Nathan (Kaze-chan)

Michi – Tachimukai (Tachi-san)

Gin – Fubuki (Fubu-chan)

Jeanne – Someoka (Baka-san)

Tecno – Otomura (Oto-san)

Alexa – Hiroto (Hiro-chan)

Lis – Endo (En-chan)

Hay Lin – Goenji (Go-chan)

Nina – Midorikawa (Mido-chan)

Mimi – Afuro Terumi "Aphrodite" (Afu-chan)

Lain – Sakuma (Saku-chan)

Didi – Kudou

Natsuyoru - Bobby

Akiyoru - Max

Miss Llimona - Steve/Handa


	2. Chapter 1

¡My Football Club!

Cap 1: Me han regalado una pera alta xD

Era un día tranquilo. Bueno, medio tranquilo. Estábamos en clase de Mates hasta que vinieron los representantes del insti que te explican las cosas que pasan. Pues bueno aquel día venían a decir no se que, de que los equipos femeninos deberían conseguir 11 jugadoras de otros lugares por que entraban en una mini liga que copiaron a Japón. El primero encuentro seria de Inazuma Eleven unos flipaos del futbol "que ti cages" contra... Sense Nom... Vamos mi mierda equipo. Tenía 1 semana para encontrar... 8 jugadoras...

/En el patio/

Drea: So-Sonia... - dije chibi y medio muerta - 8 jugadoras... ¡OCHO! - chille desquiciada -

Sonia: ¿Ocho? - pregunto -

Drea: Tu, Gin y yo... Y también está la amiga de Gin, Alexa. - dije yo contando con los dedos -

Alexa: ¡Sí! - dijo feliz - ¿Podría ser defensa Drea-sama? - dijo ella con respeto hacia mí aunque no entendía ni Papa de Futbol -

Drea: ¡Claro! - dije yo feliz - ¡Sonia, tu portera y tu Gin, sub delantera! - dije a boleo -

Gin y Sonia: Tienes suerte de que seamos buenas en esa posición - dijeron con un largo suspiro -

Drea: ¡1 semana para 8 jugadoras! ¡Y una manager claro! - dije animada - ¡A BUSCAR! - chille levantando el puño con un fondo de una redonda roja como un sol (destellos incluidos xD) y de fondo amarillo -

/1 semana después/

Estaba pasando lista... Faltaba 1 hora para el partido.

Drea: ¡Hay Lin!

Hay: ¡Hai!

Drea: ¡Alexa!

Alexa: ¡Oh, yeah!

Drea: ¡Jeanne!

Je: Si.

Drea: ¡Tecno! – chille para luego decir su nombre en lenguaje de signos -

Tecno: Si~

Drea: ¡Lis!

Lis: Presente.

Drea: ¡Mimi!

Mimi: ¡Cómo no!

Drea: ¡Nina!

Nina: ¡Aquí señorita!

Drea: ¡Michi!

Michi: Yo... S-Sí. Drea-sama.

Drea: ¡Gin!

Gin: Aquí Onee-chan.

Drea: ¡Sonia!

Sonia: ¡A sus ordenes mi capitana!

Drea: Pues... ¡VAMOS HOLY LIGHT! - chille mientras salíamos a la gran cancha de futbol - ¡Me cago! ¿Qué es esto la cancha de Oliver y Benji? - chille frustrada y con mi gorra puesta -

Endo: No. No es de Oliver y Benji pero casi. - dijo un joven con una cinta riendo -

Drea: ¿Tú eres el capitán de los Inazuma Eleven no? - pregunte - Estamos perdidas... - dije girándome chibi y haciendo ende de irme -

Alexa: Vete y te corto la garganta. - dijo ella en un tono amenazador -

Drea: - me giro mirando a Endo - Que gane el mejor... Aunque supongo que sois vosotros. - dije suspirando -

Endo: Que pesimista ^^U - dijo el mirándome - ¡Suerte! ¡No lo tendréis fácil!

Las chicas iban perdiendo por goleada. Además, aquellos chicos eran algo bestias. Al menos ante la vista de Michi. Ninguna podía hacer más... Hasta que... La luz surgió...

Tecno: Music... Celesty... ¡Shoot! - dijo empezando a bailar evitando que Someoka y Goenji le robaran el balón. Cuando unas extrañas notas salieron de los pies de Tecno me paso la pelota - ¡Marca Drea!

Drea: - hice una pequeña pirueta en un pequeño salto y chute una pelota llena de luz que ni Endo, el mejor portero del mundo, pudo parar. 1 - 20 -

Gin: ¡Vamos chicas! ¡Podemos! ¡Como los españoles en la final! - dijo animando y levantándose -

Michi: ¡No vamos a perder! - chillo la furiosa Michi -

El partido siguió...

Alexa: ¡Pausa Celestial! - chillo Alexa. Los Inazuma Eleven se fueron parando, cansando, cada vez corrían más lentamente... Cada vez se les cerraban más los ojos... Hasta dormir -

Sonia: ¡Venga Drea! - dijo lanzando la pelota hacia arriba -

Drea: ¡SI! - corrí hacia la pelota y salte. Al chutar la pelota esta brillo de un color de luz y marco gol. 10 - 20 -

Y el partido seguía. Nosotras remontábamos. 21 - 20. Pero un Remate Dragón podría ser fatal...

Sonia: - guardo sus puños en la cadera y cuando el gol estaba cerca dio un puñetazo al aire abriendo las manos - ¡Muro Celestial! - chillo aturando con un muro de luz el Remate Dragón - ¡Ten Mimi! - chillo -

Mimi: ¡Sí! - chillo chutando la pelota al cielo. Entonces empezó a girar y girar con sus grandes trenzas rojas creando un tornado que la elevo. Cerca de la pelota la chuto hacia abajo - ¡Hey! ¡A ti! - chillo desde el cielo -

Hey: ¡Sí! - chuto la pelota que estaba rodeado por un tornado. Al chutar se volvió un tornado de luz que traspaso, literalmente, a Endo y destruyo la red justo en los 4 últimos... Segundos - ¡22 a 20! ¡Hemos ganado!

Drea: Hemos... Hemos... ¡GANADO! - chille sin creérmelo y saltando de felicidad - Casi imposible. - dije con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Champiñones! - empecé a chillar - ¡El primer partido de futbol que gano es contra los mejores del mundo! - dije llorando de pura felicidad -

Endo: Felicidades. - dijo sonriente -

Someoka: ¡JA! Pura potra - dijo enfadado el cabeza chicle -

Jen: - se levanto de la banqueta caminando mientras se quejaba de su dolorosa rotura - ¡SERAS MAMON! - chillo furiosa - ¿SUERTE? ¡ME HAS ROTO LA PIERNA CABRONAZO! ¡ES LO QUE TE MERECES! - chillo aun más cabreada - ¡UNA PERA ALTA!

Gin: Pa cojones los suyos. - dijo ella riendo - Y por si no sabes lo que es una pera alta... ¡UNA MIERDA COMO TU DE ALTA! - chillo sin poder reprimir una carcajada -

Drea: Es que en verdad, os pasasteis. - dije ahora seria y secándome el sudor con el brazo -

Goenji: Vosotras no erais unas señoritas que digamos. - dijo el mirándome -

Endo: Tiene razón.

Drea: Em... No se... Si no recuerdo mal a empezado el Señor Cabeza Rosada rompiendo la pierna a Je. - dije algo borde -

Michi: Parad por dios... - dijo ella casi llorando -

Jen: ¡Aquí la única con derecho a llorar soy yo coño! - dijo ella con esta cara: Ò_Ó -

Michi: - ella seguía llorando. Era algo blanda pero era una gran defensa con un carácter más bipolar que había llegado a ver. -

Nina: - movió su pelo hacia los lados mirando al otro equipo con dureza - Vais de duros pero os hemos ganado. - dijo con una media sonrisa -

Nathan: ¿Y qué más da? - dijo el mirando a los dos al lado de Michi y Sonia que también pensaban que eso era inútil y estúpido -

Jen: Da mucho. Me han roto una pierna. - dijo ella quejándose -

Drea: - me quede callada hasta adoptar una forma chibi - Dejemos de pelear. - dije tristemente y con una expresión igualmente triste -

Endo: Tienes razón. - dijo ahora sonriendo - Las peleas no llevan a ningún sitio. Todos nos hemos pasado. - dijo el aun sonriendo -

Someoka: - gruñe por lo bajo -

Jen: ¿Aun gruñes Don Gruñón? - dijo sarcástica y divertida Je -

Someoka: ¡Cállate! - chillo -

Goenji: - suspiro -

Gin: Me aburro... - dijo suspirando y tirándose al suelo cruzando sus piernas y cerrando los ojos -

Drea: ¡NI SE TE PASE POR LA CABEZA DORMIR! - pero era muy tarde. Mi hermana ya roncaba y nada, ni una avalancha, la despertaría - ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! - chille haciendo una chibi y cómica cara y cogiéndome las mejillas estilo el cuadro del fantasma xD -

Inazuma: ¿Eh?

Drea: Cuando Gin se duerme... Ni una avalancha... Ni la guerra... La despierta TwT - dije deprimida - Bueno... Me alegra haber jugado contra vosotros. - dije con una sonrisa -

Sonia: ¡Para celebrar que somos amigos la Emo Vengadora (Drea) y la MiniEmo (Didi) nos invitaran al karaoke! - chillo con un "¿¡QUEEE!" por parte de Didi y de mi de fondo -

Continuara...

Siguiente cap: ¡Un karaoke con muchas parejitas!


End file.
